Null Bombs
Null Bombs — First Mentioned in Claimed by Shadow Introduction A Null Bomb causes all magic to cease or go haywire for a while when it's exploded. Dark Mages take a null—a mage born with the ability to disrupt magic—and drain his life force into the sphere. It kills the mage but traps his lifetime's ability in one extremely potent package. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 About Powers & Abilities * Stops or interferes with magic Purpose / Uses * Good to have anywhere there's magic you don't know how to counter. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Limitations / Weaknesses * How long depends on the strength of the null, and how many years of life he had left when he was drained.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Characteristics * Most of the ones around these days are left over from past centuries. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Origins * No one knows who invented them, but they've been around for centuries.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Physical Description * Known Nulls * Other Details * They cost a fortune, because nulls strong enough to make one are rare and well protected.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * The Circle buys any they come across, to keep them out of the vamps' hands.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Cassie stole two from the Senate. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Don't work in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 History / Background The vamps used to hunt nulls before the truce, which is why there's hardly any left now. Most were wiped out, whole family lines destroyed to build up the vamp arsenals.” Donovan's auction house acquired one in London, in sixty-three. The Circle wasn't happy when they refused their offer and put it up for public auction. It was old—from the about twelfth century—and there were no laws against making them back then. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Nulls * Harvesters * Inner Sanctum * Mac's Tattoo Shop * Cassandra Palmer * Mac * John Pritkin * North American Vampire Senate * Consul * Tomas * Faerie * Lyceum Theatre * Convocation * Magical Sword * Magic Tattoos * Claire * Misfit Mafia * Tami * Astrid * Vampires Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Mac tells Cassie all about Null Bombs. Cassie had stolen two from the Senate, but had no idea what they were till Mac told her. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Cassie falls into a trap when she shifts into the Senate chamber to rescue Tomas. the Consul sets off a Null Bomb to prevent her from Shifting away. She does this to force Cassie to remove the Duthracht Geis on Mircea.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 They had to deal with the Dark Fey King, their runes are used up for a month. Null bombs are useless in Faerie. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Myra sets off a Null Bomb in the Lyceum Theatre in 1889 in the middle of the duel between Mircea Basarab and his brother Dracula just as the European vampires are set to invade the theatre. Her goal is to remove Cassie's childhood protector by getting Mircea killed by the European Senate. It's effects rendered Pritkin's weapons useless and his magical sword vanished. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 See Also * Null * Harvesters * Magical Objects and Weapons * Dark Mages * Runes of Langgarn * Magical World * Mac's Tattoo Shop * Aura * Magic * Runes of Langgarn Book References Category:Magical Objects